hero
by kim sang hyun
Summary: hinata rela pindah sekolah hanya untuk mendekati gaara -cowok yang dingin dan suka berantem-,/fict for anon dan emma-gomen lama minna / warning : AU n other inside / my first GaaHina


Tittle :

Author : Kirara Amakusa aka Kim Sang Hyun

Disclaimer : Naruto dan yang lain milik Masashi Kishimoto, fict ini milik Kira

Warning : AU, berusaha untul ikutin EYD, (mungkin) ooc.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, -sedikit-fluff

Pairing : GaaHina

Yuuki-chan : iya, makasi ya ^_^

Anon : ini udah dibuat gaahina'a semoga suka… makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Emma : ini gaahina'a emma-san semoga gak kecewa ya makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Sasuhina-caem : iya, makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Cherry kuchiki : iya, kira juga ga nyangka mereka jadi ooc kalo menyangkut hinata *nah lo* makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Natsu-chan : pasukan ninja khusus di konoha, kalo ga salah mereka itu ninja-ninja dengan kemampuan yang gak diragukan lagi kehebatannya, kalo di indonesiaa,, semacam densus 88 kali ya #dihajar. makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Mamoka : uwooo,, benarkah uciha itu uchiha? Berarti saya yang ga tau klan suami sendiri #di Bakyuugan Hinata, makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Zae-hime : iya ini lagi dalam proses, semoga zae-chan sabar nunggunya ya,, sequel kan? Berarti cerita hinata nunggu sasuke_-kun_ pulang ya,,, siiip, lagi dibikin kok, makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

N : makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

Niwa : iya, makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^

YuuKina ScarJou : iya saya sama sekali gak ngeh dengan klan sasuke yang ternyata Uchiha, makasih sekali lagi buat yuu-chan yang berpengaruh banget dalam penulisan fict kira, kira berterima kasih banget, karna yuu kira jadi tau tentang penulisan fict yang baik dan benar, makasih ya udah mau RnR ^_^, #bow

Summary : Hinata, gadis pemalu yang nekat mendekati Gaara, seseorang yang pernah menolongnya, berhasilkah Hinata?

Fict for Anon dan Emma.

.

Please enjoy

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, cowok yang dingin dan cuek itu adalah putra dari pemilik Suna High School. Pemuda yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu selain sangat nakal dia adalah siswa yang jenius, bahkan para guru diseolah itu juga heran, bagaimana siswa yang selalu tidur dikelas bisa secerdas itu, para siswa di SHS pun sangat takut pada Gaara hal itu dikarenakan Gaara tidak akan segan-segan memukul siswa yang mengganggu kesenangannya dan berakhir dengan dikeluarkannya siswa yang dipukul itu dari sekolah, akhirnya para siswa tersebut lebih memilih menjauhi Bungsu Sabaku itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Hinata berangkat kesekolah dengan riang, dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di SHS, Hinata sangat berbahagia, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah menolongnya dari kejahilan anak laki-laki yang sempat membuatnya menangis, mengingat wajah _heroic_ itu membuat Hinata merona sendiri .

"Pagi ayah, kak Neji." Sapa Hinata pada kedua lelaki yang saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi," jawab mereka serempak.

"Hari ini hari pertama di sekolah ya? Tanya Neji.

"Hmm," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Kenapa tidak sekolah ditempat yang sama denganku saja sih, kalau begini kan sangat merepotkan," ujar Neji yang sebenarnya malu mengatakan kalau dia menghawatirkan adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kak," jawab Hinata.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kau kuantar sampai kesekolah barumu itu." Perintah Neji.

"I-iya _nii-san_," jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata turun setelah pamit ke Neji , setelah motor yang Neji kendarai menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata pun segera memasuki gerbang SHS. Setelah diberi arahan oleh kepala sekolah, Hinata dipersilahkan untuk memasuki kelas dimana tempat Hinata belajar kelak. Dengan gugup Hinata memasuki -calon- kelasnya.

DEG

Mata Hinata seketika melebar setelah melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dibangkunya.

"Hyuuga, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap seorang _sensei_ pada Hinata.

" Iya _sensei_, perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya ya," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, kau boleh duduk di… dibangku no 4 itu,' kata _sensei_ tersebut seraya menunjuk bangku yang tersisa dikelas itu.

"Terimakasih _sensei_," ujar Hinata dan kemudian beranjak menuju bangku tersebut.

' Ya tuhan, aku sebangku dengannya!,' batinnya senang seraya mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tersebut sambil tetap memandang kearah pemuda yang tidur itu. Sedetik kemudian pipinya merona, karena pemuda yang diperhatikan tadi ternyata terbangun, mengucek matanya sebentar lalu melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendesah pelan, 'ternyata hanya bangku ini yang kosong,' batinnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda itu. Melihat mata Hinata yang bulat dan penuh pengharapan serta pipi yang –entah kenapa- merona itu. Akhirnya sang pemuda membalas uluran tangan Hinata

"Hn," gumamnya, lalu berniat menarik tangannya tapi ternyata tangan itu ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Na-namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawabnya cuek lalu menarik agak keras tangannya, Hinata yang masih mengenggam erat tangan Gaara menjadi agak tertarik ke arah Gaara dan

CHU

Mata _Jade_ Gaara melebar, kebing Hinata yang tertutup poni itu menempel pada bibirnya, membuat aroma Lavender yang menguar dari rambut Hinata masuk ke indra penciumannya. Hinata juga tak kalah terkejut, karena seketika matanya tertuju pada leher jenjang Gaara, dan tangannya tertumpu pada dada bidang yang Gaara miliki, kemudian Hinata menutup matanya mencoba meresapi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara, setelah beberapa detik bertahan pada posisi itu, akhirnya Hinata sadar lalu mulai mundur perlahan.

"_Gomen ne Sabaku-san_," ucapnya lirih.

"Hn," balas Gaara, lalu mulai menumpukan kepalanya pada tas sekolahnya, lalu memulai kegiatan tidurnya lagi.

Hinata yang masih merona, mulai megeluarkan alat tulisnya, mencoba mengikuti yang guru sedang ajarkan di depan kelas. Sebenarnya seluruh siswa di kelas itu bukannya tidak melihat adegan GaaHina itu, hanya saja mereka tidak mau dihajar dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah oleh Gaara. Akhirnya mereka lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Hinata yang melihat Gaara berjalan menuju atap sekolah pun ikut berjalan mengikutinya Gaara. Gaara kemudian mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk memulai hobinya-selain berkelahi- yaitu tidur, tidak lama setelahnya Hinata pun sampai diatap sekolah, 'tidur lagi?' batinnya. Lalu duduk tak jauh dari tempat Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Flashback on

"_Nii-chan_ hiks… hiks… _nii-chan_ dimana…" isak Hinata kecil yang terpisah dari sang _nii-san_ –Neji- dan diganggu oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki yang jahil.

"_Nee-chan_ jangan menangis lagi ya~" Hinata merasakan elusan kecil dikepalanya, dia yang tadinya menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih kecil darinya, sedang mencoba menghibur dirinya.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi," kata anak berambut merah itu lagi

"Hmm," gumam Hinata lalu mulai menghapus air matanya

"Namaku Gaara _nee-chan_, nama _nee-chan_?" Tanya anak itu lagi

"Hinata" jawabnya lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Gaara.

"_Nee-chan_ terpisah dari ibu _nee-chan_?" tanyanya. Hinata hanya menanggukkan kepalanya

"Ayo kita cari sama-sama, ibuku disana." Tunjuknya kearah sebuah bangku di taman itu.

"Ayo _nee-chan_," ucapnya lagi sambil menari tangan Hinata.

Flashback off

Gaara mencoba membuka matanya, sedikit menyipit kala sinar matahari mencoba menembus retinanya, sedikit mengucek matanya dan- 'apaan sih ni anak,' batinnya kesal saat melihat Hinata duduk tak jauh darinya, namun dia mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan mendudukkan badannya.

"Gaara_-kun_ sudah terbangun?" Hinata mulai membuka percakan.

"Hn," gumam Gaara tak peduli

"Gaara_-kun_ mau kemana?" Hinata sontak bertanya karena melihat Gaara yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyuuga-san, pergi ke kelas dan jangan mencoba ikuti aku!" perintah Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai atap sekolah mereka.

"Gaara_-kun_." Lirihnya "kenapa?" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tetap bertekad untuk dekat dengan Gaara segera menyusun rencana-rencana yang menurutnya _brilliant,_ dimulai dengan mengikuti kegiatan Gaara sepulang sekolah. Hinata berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnGaara berharap agar pemuda itu tidak mengetahui kegiatan stalkernya. Hinata terus mengikuti Gaara tanpa sadar ada dua orang yang juga sedang mengikutinya dengan mengendap-endap dan tiba-tiba- "loh, Gaara_-kun_ mana?" Tanya Hinata bingung dan terus mencari-cari keberadaan Gaara sampai-

KYAA!

Hinata merasa ada yang menarik tangannya dan sedetik kemudian dia merasa ada dalam dekapan seseorang

'Bau tubuh ini… seperti punya seseorang yang.. mencium… dikelas' Hinata membelalakkan matanya "Gaara?" gumamnya setelah berfikir dan mebarik kesimpulan. Gaara memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada dua orang yang mengikuti Hinata tadi hingga kedua orang itu lari karena ketakutan pada Gaara. Gaara melepaskan dekapannya, lalu tangannya membingkai pipi tembam Hinata,

"Mulai hari ini, jangan dekati, berbicara, bahkan jika berpapasan bersikaplah tidak mengenalku, mengerti?" ucap Gaara lembut namun begitu tegas. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, 'sebegitu bencikah Gaara_-kun_ padaku?' batinnya

"Ayo kuantar pulang!" dan Gaara segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara bersikap sangat dingin pada Hinata, hal itu membuat Hinata senakin sedih, padahal Hinata pindah dari sekolahnya yang lama itu untuk Gaara, dan sekarang, Gaara bahkan menyuruh Hinata untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

"Gaara_-kun_ kabarnya berkelahi lagi."

"Iya oleh karena itu hari ini dia tidak masuk."

Hinata mendengar siswi yang meng osipkan Gaara.

'Gaara_-kun_ berkelahi,' batin Hinata.

'Aku harus menjenguk Gaara,' sambungnya lagi

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEKK

Pintu rumah Gaara terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya"mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita itu ramah

"Gaara, saya temannya Gaara bi," jawab Hinata

"Oh, kalau begitu masuk dulu." Kemudian wanita itu memepersilahkan Hinata masuk

"Terimakasih bi," ucap Hinata sebelum wanita itu masuk kedalam.

Tidak lama kemudian wanita itu datang lagi dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk langsung masuk kekamar Gaara,

TOK TOK

Hinata menetuk pintu kamar Gaara, kemudian terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki dengan penampilan acak-acakan, "Baru bangun tidur ya?" Hinata tanpa sadar jadi bergumam

"Iya, dan seharusnya aku masih tidur," jawab Gaara ketus.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata tergagap karena nada bicara Gaara yang sepertinya marah itu.

"Hn, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab," ujar Gaara lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang ada dikamarnya lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Hinata

"Aku mau tidur dulu," ucapnya lagi, dan tinggalah Hinata yang terdiam dengan pipi bersemu merah.

.

"Sepertinya sudah sore, aku harus pulang," gumam Hinata dan meletakkan kepala Gaara kebantalan sofa lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Gaara.

.

"Aduuuh, sepertinya aku tersesat," kelu Hinata, dan tiba-tiba ada 3 orang pemuda yang menghadang Hinata.

"Benar ini gadisnya Gaara?" Tanya seorang pemuda kepada 2 pemuda yang lainnya

"Benar bos," jawab salah satu dari pemuda tersebut

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain sebentar dengannya," ucap seseorang yang dipanggil bos itu

"Siapa kalian?" teriak Hinata "jangan dekat…" teriaknya lagi

"Diamlah,,, kau hanya perlu diam" ucap bos mereka lagi sambil menyeringai. Hinata terus mundur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, hingga- DUK –ada tembok yang menghalangi jalannya, Hinata ketakutan kepalanya ia tundukkan dan "hiks…" isakkan itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibir Hinata, badannya melemas dan tiba-tiba ia terduduk di aspal dingin itu, ia masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri hingga-

"Jangan menangis lagi, mereka sudah pergi," ucap seseorang sambil mengelus kepala Hinata, 'Suara itu…' Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara yang sedang berjongkok didepannya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Hiks…Gaara_-kun_.." tangis Hinata kembali pecah dipelukan Gaara.

"Sudah..," ucap Gaara sambil menepuk pelan punggung Hinata

"Huaaaa…" tangis Hinata mengeras. 'anak ini' kening Gaara berkedut kesal

CHU

Gaara mencium bibir Hinata -hanya menempelkannya- sehingga Hinata terdiam, pipi Hinata memerah, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat.

Gaara melepaskan bibirnya, mengusap bibir Hinata dengan jempolnya, kemudian membingkai pipi Hinata lagi, " tadi, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya kini dengan nada yang lembut.

Hinata menggeleng, sudah kehilangan kata-kata rupanya.

"Makanya aku selalu memintamu menjauhiku, itu semua karena aku takut, hal seperti ini akan terjadi padamu, mereka itu orang yang pernah kupukul, jadi lain kali, kemanapun kau pergi minta aku mengantarkanmu ok?" jelas Gaara pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda setuju

"Dan sekarang, kuputuskan kau harus slalu bersamaku, agar aku bisa slalu melindungimu." Putus Gaara

"Gaara_-kun_." Panggil Hinata

"Hn," sahut Gaara

"Hm, itu gadis kecil, yang pernah Gaara_-kun_ tolong, apa masih mengingat'a?"Tanya Hinata yang ucapannya mulai tidak jelas, karena bingung memulai darimana, Gaara yang tau maksud Hinata menjawab "Tentu saja, gadis cengeng seperti dia hanya ada satu didunia." Jelas Gaara

Hinata yang mendengar jadi cemberut, Gaara yang melihat Hinata begitu lucu jadi ikut tertawa

'Eh, garara_-kun_ tertawa?' batinnya 'keren..' lanjutnya , lalu Hinata kembali merasa lengannya ditarik

"Ayo, ku antar pulang," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan helm pada Hinata, setelah memakai helmnya Hinata pun naik di jok belakang motor Gaara, Gaara yang kesal Hinata tidak mau memeluknya men_starter_ motornya kuat, hingga Hinata yang dibelakang jadi nyaris terpental ke belakang

"GAAARAAA,,,,"

.

.

.

END.

A/N :: huufh, jadi juga, fict ini buat **anon** dan **emma**yang minta GaaHina, dan GaaHina lovers lainnya, maaf lama jadinya,, kira udah berusaha looh, semoga gak kecewa ya,,, dan buat yang lainnya tetap boleh baca kok (kalo gak boleh bunuh author'a #nunjuk diri sendiri, kalau pada mau akan kira publish, kalo gak, yaa dibaca sendiri aja deh, kira terima flame loh, tapi jangan pair'a ya ^^.

.

.

.

_Omake_

Saat ini gaara sedang bersama hinata di tempat favorit mereka berdua, apa lagi kalau bukan di atap sekolah, hinata sedang duduk menyamping dipangkuan gaara, sehingga wajah gaara berhadapan langsung dengan pipi merona hinata, gaara terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya kearah hinata menyadari ada tatapan pervert dari arah gaara, hinata mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan-

PUK

Ada benda sesuatu banget yang jatuh menimpa pundak hinata, hinata menoleh kearah benda tersebut, ternyata gaara yang tertidur dengan kepala dipundak hinata, hinata jadi malu sendiri berfikir yang iya-iya tentang gaara tadi, lalu hinata merasakan perutya dilingkari sepasang lengan kokoh milik gaara, nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya juga ga bisa di ajak damai, 'gaara-kun ingin aku mati muda ya,' batinnya kesal, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat senang.

.

.

.

_Omake fin._


End file.
